Galactic Visions
by Blaze 2018
Summary: The world is once again in great danger and it's up to the Fairy Tail crew and a dragon slayer with prophetic powers to save it. Kasai is the only dragon slayer with the power to see the infinite versions of the future and she teams with her long-lost brother Natsu and his crew to save the world without getting too close. The future is cruel and only her sacrifice will save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _ **Galactic Visions**_

Chapter 1

A girl sat in her bed while the maid rushed in with a syringe filled with a light blue shimmering liquid. The girl in question had dark green eyes that reminded the maid of the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and black hair that was darker than what the maid has ever seen before; the girl was an enigma to her even after all the time she's been employed to her.  
"Kasai-sama, it is time for your medicine." The maid addressed the girl in a low bow. The dress was hot pink with lace trimmings and a simple black apron barring the initials of the young girl. The initials indicated that she was the girl's personal maid and sole caretaker even though she didn't have to be.

"It's that time already? My mind must be slipping." The girl's voice was light but weak as she was only propped up by the mountain of pillows behind her. The girl has been sick for as long as she can remember, but it didn't matter to her. Time was irrelevant to her and her power.  
The power she possessed was strong and infinite; it shredded her internally and sucked up all her strength. She wasn't as lucky as the other slayers to be gifted with a dragon to help her deal with the tremendous power filling her veins. Her dragon died just after she inherited its power and was left to deal with its raw strength ripping her body apart; Zeref did too little too late for his youngest sibling. He was more interested in saving Natsu anyway.  
The girl weakly held out her shaking arm and the maid grasped it before injecting the shimmering liquid. It helped keep the magic just barely under control, but just barely. It wasn't enough; she didn't have a way to use a lot of her power without risking her life trying to keep herself alive.

"Do you know when Makarov will be coming?" Kasai asked in her light and weak voice. She wanted to sleep before he arrived so her body would be ready for the release of her magic that was to come.  
"He should be here in an hour Kasai-sama." The maid answered and she smiled weakly. The light caught her in such a way that you could see the shimmers of light pink, white, light blue, and light green in her hair and eyes; the signature of her magic disguising itself just under the surface.  
"Please wake me up when he gets here," Kasai commanded softly and her maid nodded and helped her back into a lying position on her side before shutting the heavy curtains and leaving her room. The girl sighed in exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

 _There was fire everywhere. Her big eyes scanned the scene in fright and her little legs trembled as she cried loudly for her family before a chubby arm was pulling her away from the fearsome creature burning her village to charred remains. Her tear filled eyes saw the pink hair of her brother Natsu and he pulled her as fast as his legs would go as she struggled to keep up.  
"I'm scwared, bwother!" The little girl screamed as she struggles to keep up with the pace of the four years old with her two-year-old chubby legs._

" _I'm scared too, but we'll be okay. Just keep running." Natsu assured his little sister as they ran away from the creature prowling around the carnage looking for more people to destroy. The dragon heard the little girl cry and settled his attention on the scared little kids with a malicious intent to destroy them.  
Kasai looked back and cried harder. She knew what he was after and feared for her brother's life because she knew he would try to protect her if they didn't make it to Zeref in time. She didn't want to lose her brother and it left her with a feeling of helplessness that a two-year-old could never identify. All she knew is that she didn't like the feeling she had and she hoped it would go away. She was tired, but the adrenaline kept her moving, but she could also tell he was tired before they saw a figure in the distance._

" _Zewef!" She screamed as he turned towards them.  
"Natsu, Kasai! Hurry!" He shouted at the duo who quickened their pace, but the dragon's fire was faster and Natsu flung his sister out of the way before being engulfed in the flames. Zeref didn't waste time and grabbed his sister before dragging her away from the dragon's sight and cloaked them with a spell as the dragon took off after giving up on finding the two.  
Kasai ran towards her brother's charred body was still recognizable by the pink hair in the dark night and the flames that were still lighting the sky with violent flames.  
"BWOTHER!" She screamed and dropped onto her knees with big tears falling onto her thighs and onto the dirt and burnt pink dress._

" _Let's go, Kasai. We'll get Natsu back, I promise." The tearful girl nodded as Zeref swung Natsu's body over his shoulder as the eyes of a dragon with four colors blending into one another watched. The dragon's light pink, white, light blue, and light green was the Galaxy Dragon.  
She was the only dragon that could see infinite versions of the future and the only one able to stop it from happening. She was selfish though and chose the visions that would make her life last as long as possible. She watched the children with wonderment since they survived by changing the future themselves in a way not even she could see. Humans were strange creatures indeed the dragon thought as she followed the children from a great distance with her interest captured by the little girl._

The girl's eyes fluttered open as the maid shook her gently by the should and helped prop her up as the light of the room were revealed as the maid pulled back the material of Kasai's great light pink and gold canopy bed.  
"Makarov!" The girl said with excitement in her voice. It would've been a shout if she wasn't so sick.  
"How're you feeling Kasai?" He said while he stood beside her bed. He watched as the excitement faded from her face replaced with the look of a person who knew their fate.  
"It's getting worse by the day. The power keeps growing and spreading. It's only a matter of time…" He nodded as she trailed off.

"Has the future changed yet?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"I haven't felt a change, but I'll show you the best case scenario if you wanna know." He nodded and his left hand was locked with her as she glowed and her hair and eyes changed into the pattern of the galaxy dragon as she used her power to show him one out of the many futures that could happen if they planned it right.  
He watched as future Kasai released all her magic in a blinding glow and it all zoomed to the threat and incinerated it before Kasai fell to the ground. Everyone rushed over, but they knew it was too late… she was dead. There wasn't any sound, but it was clear what the best future was. Kasai died to protect everyone else.  
She pulled back and the image disappeared as Makarov was filled with despair. He looked at her as her head hang low, but not with sadness. She hung her head low in disappointment; she let him down though they both knew it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry that I can't show you anything better, but this is the best chance Fairy Tail has to save the world. Sacrifices must be made and I would be the best sacrifice as I don't have any strong ties to anyone except you." She said, but he knew that she also meant Natsu and Zeref even though she didn't say it.  
Natsu didn't even remember her, but it was four thousand years ago so of course, he didn't remember. Zeref practically abandoned her so you could tell he didn't really care about her. She was just a pawn to him in the grand scheme of things.

"I'm willing to join Fairy Tail, but it must be done quickly because I don't know how long my magic will be able to wait. I can't release it here without hurting people, but I'll be able to let it out better at the guild." He nodded at her and turned to the silent maid and she moved into action.

She was leaving to go to Fairy Tail. The story is just beginning for her and Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Galactic Visions_**

Chapter 2

Kasai's eyes were wide with awe as they traveled past the different landscapes filled with people and meadows. She couldn't believe that there was so much she didn't know about the world and how much it changed in four hundred years. Her magic seeped out of every pore and it seemed to manifest in beautiful flowers that littered the ground she stepped foot on as her strength returned. She was slowly regaining her life, but the color of pink in her now tan skin.  
Her eyes shone brightly with that green and her black hair seemed to dance with the wind as they stopped in a meadow to take a rest as Makarov and her were both tired, but the girl refused to rest and sit down, unlike the weathered Makarov.  
"This world is so different than what it used to be! It's so beautiful and vivid!" She exclaimed as she twirled around and her power pulsed briefly. He could see the sudden flash of pain on her face before she dropped to the ground. She thought that she overexerted herself when it was the magic spike that brought her to the ground.  
"It is, but it's probably best to rest before you hurt yourself." He said as she reluctantly made her way over and plopped down on the grass and spouted small flower at her fingertips. She knew her magic worked in mysterious ways, so she never questioned the flowers that sprouted from her touch. Her magic had a way of making everything brighter and making the future better by default, but even her magic couldn't fix death. Death was almost too unpredictable to see. It took a lot of the caster's energy and life to see death, but the Galaxy Dragons magic made it possible to live through it as long as she used it often.  
She was so pale at the house that she looked like she wasn't even alive, but now her skin was a tan color that seemed to soak up the skin and made her body glow with the aura her magic created of light pink, white, light green, and light blue. Her dull green eyes and black hair that looked made of shadows sparkled.  
Her eyes were lit with happiness and her hair thrived in the sun and played with the wind while her gray dress followed her curves naturally instead of hanging limply off her small and frail body almost devoid of flesh itself. Her body was gaining warmth and her figure was much more filled out with subtle curves rather than the skeletal look that should've killed her, but it was her determination to live that barely kept her alive along with her having to fulfill a purpose to save the world. She was strong, but she wasn't immortal and even she knew it.  
Soon, they were traveling again and she was quickly enamored with the world that she saw and felt around her with all the new and amazing animals that she saw and all the different kinds of people and magic they wielded. The traveling was tiring, but exhilarating for his young companion that had the same sense of adventure as her dragon slayer brother. He could see a fire that slowly came to life in her eyes and could see the way she puts others before without even hesitating. However, she had wisdom even surpassing Makarov's and he wondered just how much she had learned in her four hundred years that she didn't bother to share.  
She asked him all types of questions about the plants and animals and soaked up every bit of information he said and gave descriptions of unbelievable creatures and flora of her time all along the journey and he could see more and more of a resemblance between the three of them the more and more she talked about her childhood and her body being unable to age in the house as why she looked so young but was so old. It surprised him that she knew ancient spells completely lost to magic today some that would take a lifetime to master she did with a snap of her fingers.  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw the town of Magnolia come into sight and by the way her eyes watered he could tell she caught the scent of her brother. How long she waited to see him that she was filled with this unexplainable feeling that made her want to cry but made her want to jump around. Her magic pulsed painfully and pulled her back to earth and out of her thoughts.  
Kasai gasped as she caught a glimpse of the guild hall and she began to fidget excitedly and restrained herself from running into the guild and squeezing the life out of her brother. She was here on a job and as tempting the thought is to hug him, he wouldn't remember her and that made her joy sink, but she kept herself upright and optimistic.  
They reached the front door. Kasai reached out with trembling fingers and grasped the door handle. She took a deep breath before pulling it in and she felt eyes on her and her eyes found Natsu's as he stared at her with curiosity and confusion. He remembered, but he didn't know from where and that alone that he knew who she was made her heart swell as much as it broke that he couldn't remember that she was his little sister.


End file.
